


Beautiful Stranger

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Flirting, Chance Meetings, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Female Character of Color, Inspired by Music, Lust at First Sight, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Post-Divorce, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne are both hesitantly out with friends... The night starts out normal for these two strangers until they encounter one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightlyOwl103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyOwl103/gifts), [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [Eamessilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamessilvertongue/gifts), [luckywabbit651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywabbit651/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [Star_V88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_V88/gifts), [Aevyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyn/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is recently divorced from Lori and is rightfully jaded. Michonne has just been betrayed by Mike in the worst way. One night there these perfect strangers have a chance encounter and nothing is ever the same...

** **

 

 

** RICK POV ** **  
**

The first decade was good. It was the last five years that I've been living in hell. The divorce was ugly, long and drawn out for over a year. All because Lori wanted everything, all of my money, my house and my son.

And she got it.

She got it all.

That greedy, selfish bitch went in for the kill.

And she won.

I'm bitter, and I can admit that. But it's not for the reasons everyone thinks. I don't care about the money or the house. I'm pissed because this whole messy divorce has my son all fucked up. My ex is doing a fine job mind-fucking him into thinking I'm a bad person. I miss my son and I feel empty without our time together.

Now, I living in my best friend's man-cave of an apartment duplex with nothing but the clothes on my back. Thank god I have a good secure job or alimony and child support would be kicking my ass in the dirt. 

My best friend Shane has been the sole witness to my bitter sulking and wanted to cheer me up, so tonight I'm going to a meat market with the self-proclaimed ladies-man.

The occasion, a celebration of my divorce after fifteen years of marriage.

I'm supposed to go out tonight as a free and single man. I know, Shane means well, but I'd never go to a place like this. It's dark, the music is way too loud and everyone looks stoned or too drunk to have a decent conversation.

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe I'm in here." Rick frowned wishing that he drove.

Shane clasped Rick's shoulders and steered him to the bar.

"Two beers!"

The bartender handed Rick and Shane their drinks and Shane paid for them. Afterward, Shane led Rick to an empty table, all the while he was eying a busty blonde so his sudden abandonment was not a surprise. He watched his friend saunter up to the scantily clad woman and dance scandalously with her.

Rick shook his head and took an ample swig of his beer.

He scanned the club and immediately a woman caught his eye. The stunning woman was making her way to the dance floor, the way she walked, one foot in front of the other, cat-walk style.

Rick had to remind himself to breathe.

Her thick hair was a rich shade of mahogany, the way the lights shined down on her smooth skin gave it a rich healthy glow. Her eyes deep and sultry, framed by long lashes, with her full lips and high cheekbones - she seemed the picture of perfection.

When she smiled at him his entire world sighed with contentment.

 

* * *

 

 

 

** MICHONNE POV **

Maggie has no idea how bad her idea is. Drinking and dancing were not going to make the pain and humiliation of a horrible split go away. Mike was my foundation and now my foundation has crumbled. I'm broken and it'll take a bulldozer to pick up the pieces.

How do you go on after walking in and seeing the love of your life having sex with the nineteen-year-old neighbor?

My cheating fiancé believed I was on a path of destruction and his penis would meet its demise by the sharp blade of my priceless katana. In blissful substitution, I took to destroying everything he owned. As an established lawyer, I know violence is not the answer, but damn, it certainly gets your point across.  His cries fell upon deaf ears as I watched my mind exit my body. In a fury-filled trace, I'd destroyed everything he owned in our apartment with my Katana.

My rampage scared the shit outta him and that little whore too. Both of those subhuman sonsofbitches ran out of my apartment, butt- naked, grateful to still have all their appendages.

My wise, sassy southern bell mother said, 'When you are going through hell, keep walking.'

So here I am.

* * *

 

 

"Michonne!" Maggie Greene happily appraised her best friend from head to toe. "You look hot!"

Michonne smiled, proudly looking at her reflection in the nightclub reflective glass window. Dressed in a designer, white strapless mini dress, and sleek white three-inch stilettos, the heel of the stylish shoe is gold, her hair up with gold hair clips and big gold hoop earrings to match.

"Thank you, Maggie, I love your little black dress, and the highlights in your hair are too cute." Michonne smiled at her best friend, trying to ease her nervousness as they moved closer to the entrance; the line becoming longer behind them. She'd been to Club XS before, but that was for Sasha's bachelorette party.

"You can never go wrong with a black or white mini dress," Maggie replied confidently, sensing the tension, she engulfs Michonne's hand into her own. "Relax Chonne, tonight you are just a woman, not a power attorney."

Michonne raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, "A power attorney..." She chuckled. "I'm simply the voice for those society chooses to silence."

"See that's what I mean." Maggie giggled, "Just let go of all that. Let's drink, dance and be happy."

"I think I can do that." Michonne decided.

It had been a long time since she had allowed herself that thought. The girls found a spot at the bar and slid into the stools, they ordered their favorite, lemon drop shots, and lemon martinis. Only a thirty minutes after the girls downed their cocktails they were being offered another lemon drop.

"It's paid for by the guy over there," The bartender said and pointed to an attractive scruffy face man at the end of the bar.

Both ladies turned in that direction. Maggie's eyes lit up as she held her shot glass to him and downed it.

With a flirtatious wink, he mimicked her actions with his beer. Not a second later the guy got up from his seat and approached them.

Michonne thought he was cute, but his smug, overconfident smirk was a turn-off. Maggie, on the other hand, was rapt by his cocky approach.

"Hi, I'm Daryl and you are stunning." He leaned against the bar eyeing Maggie from head to toe.

Maggie giggled.

Michonne gagged.

"Wanna dance." Maggie offered.

"Hell yeah." Daryl agreed and they were off, leaving Michonne alone at the bar.

Michonne downed her shot.

_I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here._

The dark-skinned beauty stood from the bar and as soon as she did, the two shots and the drink started to work their magic. She felt warm, a nice mellow buzz. She licked her lemon flavored lips and used the rhythm of the music to carry her to the dance floor. The room pulsed with the vibrating of the music in the club and she ended up in the center of the dance floor.

That's when she saw him.

A gorgeous man sitting all alone with a beer grasped firmly in his hand. She wondered how long he had been watching her.

Drawing each other's eyes in, admiring each other in the most primal way, the two perfect strangers were engulfed in pure, stark animalist lust for one another. Rick reminded Michonne of a hungry lion stalking its prey and she wanted to be devoured by him. Rick watched the sensual goddess unblinkingly as her beautiful expression reflected those of sex filled thoughts intensifying his desire for her.

Never has a woman had this kind of effect on him...

Slowly she looked down at her own magnificent body, her chest heaving, she touched the swells of her pert breast, enjoying the way her own body feels. Her hands slid down to her tummy as she began to move her hips in a soft, circular motion. She turned her body slowly giving Rick a view of her perfect ass. With her back turned she glanced over her shoulder, enjoying the heat of his glare on her. He watched her ass rotate in that short dress that barely covered the swells of her shapely toned thighs. The response was immediate, he instantly became ridged underneath his blue jeans. To Rick and Michonne there was no one around, and Michonne felt free to drop her inhibitions and threw all caution to the wind, intensifying the sexual tension in the atmosphere.

The all familiar firm hands on Rick's muscular shoulder could not have come at a worse time.

"God damn it!" Shane slurred his words. "Let's go, man, before I get into trouble."

Fuming mad Rick could have spitfire. He tore his eyes from the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Shane was barely holding himself up and being the friend he is he grabbed his friends by the arm and hooked it over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he grumbled. Rick cast his gaze back to the dance floor but the beautiful woman was gone.

He scanned the bar but did not see her. Rick replayed every moment, every inch of her glorious body was etched his mind. That sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him would never go away. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. What is her name? Where is she from? He questioned if the beautiful angel dressed in white was even real. Rick went to sleep knowing he'd dream about her.

And he did.

Michonne watched a man stumble over to her handsome admirer.

She stopped dancing and tried to think fast. But before she could decide whether or not to beckon or approach him, Maggie stumbled over to her.

"Perfect timing," Michonne grumbled.

"I'm sooooo drunk." Maggie giggled. "I think Daryl is gonna get some tonight."

Michonne sighed in absolute frustration, rolling her eyes at her intoxicated friend, she knew it was her duty to get Maggie home before she did something she'd regret. She pressed two firm hands on her friends' shoulders and steered her towards the exit.

"Let's go party girl." Michonne looked back in his direction, but he was gone. She cursed herself for letting him just disappear into the crowd.

That gorgeous dark-haired man with the brightest blue eyes, the handsome stranger who made her feel seductive, allowing her to nurture and release her sensual spirit.

She'd never forget him.

She'd never forget this night.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U and OOC  
> Song:  I need you tonight By Inxs
> 
> So slide over here
> 
> And give me a moment
> 
> Your moves are so raw
> 
> I've got to let you know
> 
> I've got to let you know


	2. The Pleasure Is All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide love or escape fate...

 

 

** **

 

 

** MICHONNE'S POV **

 

I could've stayed at my old place, but I wanted a new start. There're more bad memories than good in my old apartment and I vowed to move on with my life. Besides, I'm much closer to the office now, I could practically walk there, especially on a day like this. The 'two guys and a truck' had moved everything I trusted them with and I now had the sole task of moving my delicate family vestiges. These items consisted of my father's deluxe oak-finished incased veteran's flag, my mother's coffee table with a display case of rare silver coin collection, and my priceless katana sheath, cases, plaques, mounts, and hangars.

I opened the trunk of my car, slowly digging in and carefully pulling out one of my plaques when I heard his voice. I was almost finished moving into my new apartment on that cool summer afternoon when the unexpected happened.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The voice coming from behind me is deep and soothing. I turned to see who was approaching me. I did a double take, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. If my hands were not full, I would have pinched myself, scratch that, rubbed my eyes and pinched myself.

But this wasn't a dream.

There he was, walking across the parking lot, looking like something out of a romance novel. His gait, smooth and steady in his form-fitting blue jeans. He wore a body-hugging brown t-shirt that made those big baby-blues pop. He approached, standing so close I could smell his cologne.

"I just moved in next door." He says with a raspy baritone voice.

_No-Freaking-Way!_

I stared at him unblinkingly for several moments, still in awe of his presence. I'm sure I looked positively stunned.

"Do you need any help?" He asks with the most captivating smile I'd ever seen.

I stutter out. "Yeah, uh, yeah, I'm just moving in too." Duh...that's obvious, but I didn't really know what else to say to him.

"Here let me get that." He says, reaching for my two fencing plaques.

"Thank you," I stutter again, then reach into the trunk to collect my father's flag case, some mounts and hangars. I realize it would be a two person job getting the glass table up three flights of stairs, Maggie helped me get it into the car yesterday.

"No problem," he says, his eyes beamed like stars flaunted on the night sky. "I just moved into apartment 1B yesterday."

"You live two floors downstairs from me, I'm in 3B," I say, letting out a satisfied breath. I was proud of myself; I was able to respond in a coherent sentence that time. What I really want to ask is if he remembers me. He could have been drunk and forgot all about me and that night all together.

But I was too bashful to ask.

"Pleasure to meet you, neighbor, I'm Rick Grimes." He says.

Christ, even his name is sexy! And the way he said his name, it just rolled off his tongue, with that smooth, southern drawl. Does he even realize how appealing he is?

"Pleasure to meet you, Rick Grimes, I'm Michonne Winters," I respond.

Now if only he'd give me some hint that he recognizes me. But how in the hell would I respond to that? Yeah, I'm the dancing exhibitionist from club XS.

"Beautiful." He murmurs, stepping dangerously close to me.

Was he calling me beautiful? I felt my cheeks blush and I had to remind myself to breathe. Why does he have such an effect on me? I smile and turn to lead him towards my apartment.

We enter the building and make our way up the stairs and I can feel his eyes on me. I'm not particularly dressed up, nor am I dressed down as one would be for moving. But I think I look pretty good today.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I take a quick glance over my shoulders and sure enough, Mr. Rick Grime's stunning, cerulean eyes are glued to my ass. If it were any other guy, I would be complaining.

But with him, I don't mind one bit.

I hand him one of my cases to free up my hand so I can dig for my keys. I unlock the door and swing it open.

"Come on in," I say, setting my things down on the fireplace mantel.

"Wow," he says, trailing close behind me, "your place is really nice." He says sincerely, setting my plaques down.

"Thanks, it was the fireplace and the huge bathroom that sold me," I admit.

He nods looking up at the high ceiling, "The downstairs apartments are newly renovated, but aren't nearly as big." Rick tells me. "I think my place is the size of your coat closet." He chuckles.

I laugh too, looking at my coat closet full of boxes, I like his sense of humor and what he said was news to me, I assumed all the apartments in this building were the same size.

He takes another appreciative look around my place and says, "Let's go get that table."

We get the table into the apartment building, up the staircase and to its final resting place in front of my white sofa and I am finally able to completely relax. Well, as much as a person can relax with a curly haired, blue-eyed Adonis standing in your living room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask, if I had food, I'd offer to cook him dinner, anything to get him to stay here with me for a while.

"Water is good," he says, running his hands through his dark curly locks. I remember him doing that at the nightclub, the look in his eyes, so wild and uninhibited. I'd give anything to see him look at me like that again.

In the dining room, I open the box marked 'dishes', grabbing two glasses and I go to the fridge to get our water.

"We picked a good day to move," He says taking the glass of water.

"Yeah, the weather report says it should be like this all weekend," I reply while slipping out of my sandals. "Please have a seat," I offer.

He takes a seat on the couch and I sit next to him with my feet curled under my body.

Take off your shirt too, I don't mind at all. That's what my head is screaming. Speaking of heads, it's time to pick his.

"So what do you do for a living Rick Grimes?"

"I'm the King's, County Sherriff." He sputters.

I was floored.

I'd heard there was a newly elected Sherriff due to the untimely death of Sherriff Blake, but my life has been in such upheaval, I didn't bother to look into it any further. I didn't bother masking how impressed I was either.

"Well." I flirtatiously bat my eyes. "I feel totally safe knowing you're just right downstairs." I can feel the goofy smile on my face but it's all good, he's watching me right now and he's blushing too.

 

* * *

 

 

** RICK'S POV **

I was glad to finally have a place of my own, even if the apartment is smaller than I'm accustomed too. It's not like I had a lot of things to put in here anyway. She's keeping everything... Not that I want or need it, so no loss there.

What's important is that the place is affordable and in the best location. Close to Carl's school and work. The plus was that the place newly remodeled too. The granite countertops and marble shower are what sold me.

I did splurge and purchased a nice brown leather sofa and recliner set, identical to the one I had before. I'll have to sleep on the air-mattress I brought from Shane's house until my new king- sized bed arrives next week.

I supposed I splurged on that too.

I had just pulled into the parking lot with my new toaster and coffee maker; a house-warming gift from my mom and the gift bag from my aunt Carol, when I went to visit them yesterday.

I lost my breath for a moment... Like a summer's breeze blowing through a rose garden on a hot day, there she was. And even though she was not facing me, I knew it was her.

I'd never - ever forget a heavenly body like that.

She was going through items in the trunk of a white Mercedes Benz, bending over to reach deep into the back, giving me an eyeful of her perfect ass. She had on the shortest pair of blue jean shorts I'd ever seen, a white, loose-fitting tank, and white flip-flops adorned with white sparkling flowers. She had her long ebony locs pulled up high, just like the night I saw her and dangling, white flower earrings.

I don't know how long I just stood there watching her. Partially because I didn't fucking believe it, but mostly because she looked so goddamn sexy. I could've watched her all afternoon.

There was no way I was letting her get away this time.

I observe her trying to carry way to many things in her hand so I put Aunt Carol's bag of goodies down, hoping that all the items in the containers are non- perishable and I go over to aid the pretty doll. I offer her a hand with her things and I notice that she looks positively stunned.

This woman is strikingly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. I couldn't tell if she remembered me or if she was just surprised by my sudden approach. Who knows, I could have gotten that mind-blowing dance because she was three sheets to the wind. And since I can't be sure, I'm not going to bring it up.

For all, I care we can start over.

No matter what the scenario, I want to talk to her, to know her and I don't want to scare her off by bringing up the night at the club. One thing for damn sure, she was just as gorgeous as the night I first saw her.

She gazed at me with large dazzling chocolate brown eyes and says, "Yeah, uh, yeah, I'm just moving in."

_Well -I'll -Be Damned!_

I'd seen the moving trucks yesterday moving lots of expensive looking furniture up to the top floor apartment yesterday as Shane and I unloaded my pickup. Never in a million years would I have guessed it was her moving in. I didn't hesitate and I carefully gather a few items, noting that they look delicate and valuable. I'm sure that's why she didn't want the movers to handle them.

"Thank you." She says and I feel my heart start to pound hard in my chest.

I introduce myself and finally, the name of the mysterious woman is revealed. Her name is just as unique and beautiful as she is. Her voice is sultry, smooth like Bourbon, honey and melted butter. I tried pushing the thoughts away, but as I followed her into the building, eyeing her toned legs, it didn't help my situation. Watching her tantalizing hips sway hypnotically as she walked up the stairs in those micro-shorts, she could be leading me off a cliff and I'd followed her.

Her apartment is huge, the furniture white with oak tables and chairs. The fireplace is magnificent and I couldn't help but imagine us making love beside it.

After we finished getting her things moved, she offered me a glass of water. That's when I began to wonder, that maybe, just maybe she's interested in me too.

While she's searching for cups and getting our water in the kitchen I take a look around. Michonne's been beautiful since the day she was born, I think to myself as I look at some of her family photos. I pick up her master's degree in criminology and a bachelor's degree in criminal justice frames and carefully place them back down on the mantel. She's beautiful, smart and possibly deadly, she also has an award in fencing and martial arts.

I blush a little and nod.

I knew from the moment I saw her that night that she was amazing. A heavenly angel by day, and seductive goddess by night. When she returns with my glass of water, I make small talk about the weather, but luckily Michonne is not about the bullshit, she makes it clear that she's interested.

Those big come-hither eyes, she gazed at me in wonderment. "So what do you do for a living Rick Grimes?" She questions.

When I told her I was the newly appointed Sherriff of King's County, her surprised expression earned a big goofy smile from me. From there we started flirting with one another.

I enjoyed our easy exchange. We share similar careers, interest, and values. From our encounter at the club, I know she knows how to kick back and have fun. And I can't get over how fucking beautiful she is.

She's perfect.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it from my pocket, it was my calendar reminder. I felt my stomach twist in a knot because I knew time was catching up with me and I would have to be leaving soon. It was almost 6 pm and I didn't want to hear Lori bitch at me about being late picking up Carl. Carl and I are going bowling tonight, it's us against Morgan and Dawayne.

I have my son for the entire weekend, so I won't be able to see Michonne until Monday, that's if she wants to see me again.

"Michonne," I say, taking a chance, I captured her hand in mine and gently placing the other hand on her shoulder, lightly massaging it. I stand up, keeping her hand firmly on mine, pulling her up and moving in close to her. But not nearly close enough.

"It's time for me to go pick up my son Carl for the weekend." My eyes never wavering from hers. I inhale, taking in her scent and I smile. "

"Okay," She says sweetly, "Have a good weekend," and then she hugs me.

My God, she hugged me. A sincere, earnest embrace, so warm and inviting. Every desire in my soul was awakened the moment our bodies touched. The feeling of her soft, fragrant, luscious body firmly pressed next to mine, I instantly became erect. I prayed for restraint, but my control was rendered useless around Michonne. With my raging hard-on pressed firmly against her taut abdomen, my thumbs drew lines on her smooth cheekbones; my lips a mere inch from her kissable cherry lips.

"Michonne," I whisper, "Kiss me."

And she did just that. Michonne gave me a kiss of aching sweetness, her peppermint tongue urging my mouth to open for her, our tongues danced erotically. When we finally pulled away, I felt like all the air had been drawn from my lungs. In that moment, neither of us moved. Neither of us breathed. We just . . . existed together.

The tension melted away.

And I kissed her again, the kiss was still artless, still desperate-but only because it was real. The most honest, truthful moment we'd ever shared.

 

* * *

 

** MICHONNE'S POV **

I start flirting with him, I couldn't help myself. I enjoyed making him blush and it revealed how much he really liked me. Every time I'd ask a question and complimented his answer he'd beam while running his fingers through those sexy curly tresses.

This otherwise boring evening is turning out to be quite gratifying and I have Rick Grimes, King's County Sherriff and divorced father of a 13-year-old boy, to thank for it.

His phone pings interrupting us from our pleasant banter.

I gathered by the look on his face it was important, either work or family and he'd have to leave soon.

"It's time for me to go pick up my son Carl for the weekend," he said, confirming my thoughts on the matter.

"I've got lots of unpacking to do," I tell him, realizing how badly I want him to stay, but understanding fully that duty calls. Such a responsible, levelheaded man.

Besides, I really do need to get my home-office setup and at least get my kitchen ready for my house-warming party tomorrow. My mom will never leave if she sees all my stuff in such disarray.

I wish him a good weekend and before I knew it, I was touching him.

"Michonne." He replies and squeezes my hand. The way he said my name in his soothing southern drawl, layering every seductive tone in his vocal repertoire, my entire core became feverishly hot. Electricity shot through my body and the atmosphere became freshened with sensuality. Rick stands to his feet, bringing me with him, he tugs on my hand to pull me closer, his free hand stroking my cheek. Resting my hand on his neck, adroitly inching my fingers up the nape until I'm stroking his hair, his eyes fluttering at the sensation.

And I hug him.

I felt flush with warmth at the closeness of his lean, muscular body, his erection pressing at my abdomen. He's just as turned on as I am.

"Michonne... Kiss me," He says, more like a plea than a demand. His voice to me is like silk, velvet, and chocolate, each syllable designed to torture and entice.

Without meaning to, I leaned forward and kissed him, slowly, reverently, no longer quite so surprised that this was happening, that I wanted him so badly. His hands, skillfully caressing my flesh, encompassing the pleasure until it became so intense that I couldn't breathe. By the time he has to go pick up his son we have plans for dinner Monday night.

After he leaves, I go to the restroom. When I look in the mirror I notice I'm still a little warm in the cheeks and chest from seeing Rick. I didn't know what had come over me! First I kiss him, tongue and all, and then I ask him over for dinner.

"Rick- Rick Grimes- Sheriff Rick Grimes!" I say his name aloud a few times smiling big and giggling. He's real and he's everything I fantasied he'd be like. I'm glad he'll be occupied this weekend with his son.

That gives me two days to plan the perfect dinner.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** RICK'S POV **

Carl and I had a great time bowling against Morgan and Dawayne. We kicked their asses and Carl got his first three turkeys in a row!

We got home around 10 pm and Carl and I made a giant bowl of French vanilla ice cream, coated in chocolate syrup, smothered with chocolate chip sprinkles and topped off with a maraschino cherry. We sat down and watch the X-Men movie; after about 30 minutes the sugar-high wore off; not soon after, I dozed off.

When I woke up about two hours later, it was after midnight. Carl was asleep on my lap. I carried him to my air mattress in my bedroom and I grabbed two blankets from a box and went back to the couch.

The moment I laid down and looked at the ceiling, my mind was bombarded with images of the heavenly Michonne. Her sultry voice, those big doe eyes, her captivating smile, and that incredible body.

I closed my eyes and I could still see her. But now I know she's real and I don't have to dream anymore.

I'll enjoy my time with Carl this weekend, even more, knowing that now, instead of having a mundane, repetitive work week, I'll have my time with Michonne to look forward too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Wicked Games By Chris Isaac  
> `The Pleasure Is All Mine ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Song:** _I Need You Tonight -By INXS_
> 
>  
> 
> _So slide over here_  
>  _And give me a moment_  
>  _Your moves are so raw_  
>  _I've got to let you know_  
>  _I've got to let you know_
> 
> * * *


End file.
